


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hellevator (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Depressed Chan, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Mainly Felix-centric, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Multi, Mystery, Orphan Chan, Orphan Felix, Orphan Jisung, Woochan are tired parents, Woojin is a Dad, Work In Progress, established changlix, kind of gorey at times, they're all childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 12





	Untitled

**7:35 AM**

"Come on Felix,it's time to wake up."

Felix groaned into his pillow.He heard Chan sigh."Let's go you can't spend all day in bed."He said.

Felix just buried his face further into his pillow."Just watch me Chris."He said,voice still rough from sleep.


End file.
